


Flower Language

by Limelight_Write



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968)
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Balthasar is non-binary, Balthasar isn’t even here until later oops, Benvolio has a temper haha, Benvolio is a good actor, Bisexual Paris, Bisexual Tybalt, Enby!Balthasar, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fem!Enby!Balthasar, Flower Language, Gay Mercutio, Gen, M/M, MLM!Benvolio, Mercutio is Whipped, Pansexual Juliet Capulet, Paris is soft for Tybalt, Romeo is the token straight friend, Rosaline and Benvolio are best friends, Same with vice versa, Tag and now I’m crying, They/Them Pronouns for Balthasar (Romeo and Juliet), Unlabeled Benvolio, Unlabeled Rosaline, WLNB!Rosaline, WLW!Rosaline, and when he gets angry he’s lowkey an asshole, basically Mercutio canonically said Ben gets angry easy, but not soft any other time, except Romeo, he’s still a sweetheart though, i guess lol, ill stop talking about Balthasar now, it suggested the, its just cute and soft, soft, they're all best friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write
Summary: - Clematis: Juliet (mental beauty)- Edelweiss: Mercutio (courage, devotion)- Lily-of-the-valley: Benvolio (sweetness, purity, pure love)- Hollyhock: Tybalt (ambition)- Hyacinth: Paris (sport, game, play)- Lilac: Rosaline (joy of youth)- Violet: Romeo (loyalty, devotion, faithfulness, modesty)- Chamomile: Balthasar (patience in adversity)
Relationships: Balthasar/Rosaline Capulet, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague, Mercutio/Benvolio Montague, Paris/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet), Rosaline Capulet & Benvolio Montague
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Enter: Flowers Seven Of Eight (AKA, Romeo is the token straight friend)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter just sort of thrusts you into their daily life, but it’s not part of the actual story, so to speak. It’s just sort of an introduction to their character dynamics. Also, I’m sorry if it’s not all the way in character, it had to be a little out of character to have them all be friends haha

“Token straight friends aren’t a real thing,” Romeo rolled his eyes at Tybalt, his arm around Juliet. Juliet, Rosaline, Tybalt, Paris, Mercutio, and Benvolio stared at him for a long time before Tybalt, Paris, Juliet and Mercutio burst into laughter, whilst Benvolio and Rosaline shared an exasperated sigh.

“Hun, I’m pansexual,” Juliet encouraged the rest of them, Tybalt quickly realizing what she was trying.

“I’m bi, with a male preference, Paris is also bi, but with a female preference.”

“I’m women loving women and women loving non-binary, but I don’t have a label,” Rosaline offered, glancing at Mercutio who wiggled his eyebrows at Benvolio.

“I’m gay with a fluffy haired brunet with blue eyes preference,” he winked at his boyfriend who punched his arm.

“I’m unlabeled and I got stuck with this asshole somehow,” Benvolio jabbed his finger at Mercutio, who dramatically sighed and draped his arms around his boyfriends shoulders.

“You don’t love me,” Mercutio wailed, clearly acting, but nonetheless Benvolio let out a harmed gasp and took Mercutio’s face in his hands.

“Oh, no, Mercutio, of course I love you,” he kissed him all over his face and rested their foreheads together, “Like in Shakespeare’s Sonnet-“

Juliet took this chance to cut them off before they were performing a whole love story scene right in front of them, she cleared her throat and began speaking over them, the two males breaking down into a fit of giggles, falling back onto the couch and wrapping themselves up with each other, cuddling closely whilst Juliet continued,

“Now, what are you, hun?” Juliet encouraged her own boyfriend.

“Straight?”

“You’re the token straight friend.” The lot of them told him in unison, making Romeo groan and go back to reading without responding.

Paris laughed, kicking his feet up onto Tybalt’s lap, “You’re all so dumb.”

Rosaline flicked his forehead softly, “You’re one to talk, Mr I-made-Ty-“

“Thin ice, Rosa.”

She shrieked out a laugh when he poked her in the side and tackled Benvolio, “My turn with your boyfriends cuddles, Mercy, back off.”

“All yours, Rosa, all yours,” Mercutio laughed. Benvolio was unlabeled, but was only attracted to men, and Rosaline was also unlabeled, but was only attracted to women and enbys, and they’d gotten really close as friends the past few months, bonding over being unlabeled, so Mercutio knew he had nothing to worry about, and he wasn’t the jealous type.

“So, Mr Oui Oui, what’d you make Tybby?” He asked with a grin, Paris glared, but Tybalt cut in first.

“He’s so embarrassed about it,” he pulled out his phone and showed Mercutio the painted phone case. The whole friend group had their assigned flowers, and Tybalt’s was painted on his phone case - a beautifully painted purple hollyhock. 

“Paris, that’s beautiful!” Juliet cut into the conversation, snatching Tybalt’s phone and running a gentle finger over the flower. Paris flushed pink from all the attention and rolled his eyes.

“I hate you all,” he growled, “give Tybalt his phone back, Jules.”

Juliet shrugged, handing it back. Tybalt laughed, tracing circles on Paris’s shins.

Mercutio resigned to showing Hamlet memes to Romeo (because they’re nerds) while Juliet actually did her school work. Tybalt and Paris were whispering quietly to each other, and Benvolio and Rosaline were talking about something that had happened in their AP Literature class.

Perfectly happy, perfectly dorky friends.


	2. Resetting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before the introduction, before any of them are in romantic relationships. 
> 
> We’re resetting the clock.

** A/N: Please read the notes if you haven’t already!! **

  
“Romeo! Wake up, will you? You can save your dreams for when you’re staring out the window in class, seeing as you never pay a lick of attention anyway, but we’re going to be late for school and I have to drive you.”

Romeo rolled out of his bed, checking his phone for the time. They had five minutes until they had to leave, or they would be super late. He rushed to pull on a white button up, a blue sweater, and a dark pair of jeans, combing his hair and grabbing his shoes, “I’m coming now, Ben!”

Romeo rushed downstairs, Benvolio was standing at the foot of the steps, talking on the phone - with Mercutio, Romeo assumed - and holding out Romeo’s packed backpack and lunch money.

Benvolio nodded to the door and Romeo opened it, the two heading to the car. Once inside, Benvolio put the phone on speaker, connecting it to the car speaker so they could hear the other end over the road sounds.

“You’re on speaker, you two,”Benvolio told the phone, “Romeo’s in the car.”

Two?  Romeo raised an eyebrow, but soon understood who they were speaking to.

“Hey, lover boy!”  Rosaline’s voice came through the car speakers strongly, a much weaker greeted him after.

“Good morning, Romeo,”  Juliet greeted shyly, making Benvolio chuckle.

“Hey, Rosa,” he paused, looking a bit helpless for a moment, as though trying to think of the perfect morning greeting, he settled for, “Better, now that I’ve talked to you, Juliet.”

Benvolio grinned broadly, “Hey, Rosa, are you at school?”

“Yessir!”

“If you see Mercutio-“

“Mercutio! Your boyfriend wants you!”  Juliet shouted to the blond somewhere on there end of the call.

“He’s not my-“

“Benny! Good morning!”

It was Romeo’s turn to stifle a laugh, Benvolio turned bright red, “Mercutio,” he took a deep breath. Poor little Benvolio with his slight anger issues, “you’re the worst.”

“I thought it was cute!” Romeo protested, being the middle man between his cousin and his best friend, he knew full well of their unspoken mutual feelings that they wouldn’t admit to each other.

“Romeo! My favorite friend, how are you?”

Benvolio rolled his eyes and pulled into the parking lot of the school, spotting Tybalt and Paris climbing out of Paris’s car a few spaces away, “We’re here, be inside soon,” Benvolio hung up before Romeo could answer, causing his younger cousin to laugh before climbing out of the car.

When Benvolio got out of the car he offered a wave to Tybalt and Paris, who pointedly ignore him, like always. He ran a hand down his face. It was going to be a long day.

Those they’d been on call with were all waiting just inside the front doors, “Benny!” Mercutio grinned, slinging his arm around the brunets shoulder, who smiled softly.

“Good morning, Mercutio, how are you?”

“Better by the minute with you here!”

Benvolio laughed lightly, running a hand through his soft hair as he did so in the way that made Mercutio want to hold him and protect him and never let go, “You and Romeo truly are birds of a feather.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment!” Mercutio’s grin broadened, following Benvolio’s ever soft eyes to Romeo - who was having a quiet conversation with Juliet, trying to flirt with her with painful obviousness, though he seemed more flustered than she.

“Good,” Benvolio agreed, nodding, “Accompany me to my locker?”

“But of course,” Mercutio grinned, walking with his arm still around Benvolio’s shoulder.

When they reached his locker the sun was streaming through the big window above them as a bright yellow shade, illuminating Benvolio’s side profile, and making it look like he was glowing. His blue eyes sparkled in the morning sunshine, and his loose curls framed his face perfectly, like always, he looked like an absolute model. It took Mercutio a moment to realize the brunet was speaking. 

“...so Mr Des told us we have to write ten pages of fiction based off reality, so now I have to figure out what to write it about. We’re supposed to choose a real relationship, friendship, family dynamic, and then put them in a fake scenario and write how we think they’d react, and change the names.” Mercutio missed most of what Benvolio said, but he seemed to have heard the most important part, so he didn’t worry too much, it wasn’t his fault Benvolio was so stunningly distracting.

“So, what are you going to write about?” Mercutio asked, leaning against the row of lockers. Benvolio sighed,

“I don’t know. We were randomly given genres and mine is just ‘sad’ so I’m just going to wait and see if I have a nightmare or something about real people and write about that,” Benvolio shrugged, shutting his locker and readjusting his book bag. Mercutio offered him his arm, which Benvolio linked with his own. 

“We should get to class.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio? Having foreshadowing about a nightmare? That might have to do with the canon universe? Maybe perhaps that one “a plague on both your houses” scene? 
> 
> We’ll never know :)


End file.
